Early High Penguin Confederacy
The ' Early High Penguin Confederacy' was the HPC in its earliest stage, and was the most sucessful country ever, being the longest lasting, and the first to unify Antarctica. In this time, High Penguins were the majority, in contrast to now, when there are little than a million left. History The Confederacy was founded in 742, when penguins no longer wanted to be part of the Penguin Empire rebelled and formed the confederacy. It also was when the Battle of Unnumbered Tears defeated malcur the first time and the Elemental Amulets were forged. However, High Penguins had been in Antarctica since the mid 100s, when Kuruk The Navigator discovered Antarctica. The High Penguins colonised the West and some islands, only to discover few natives. Malcur, the second most powerful High Penguin, turned to the path of shadow in the 500's. He demanded to rule all the land in Antarctica, and also had extremist views on the Natives, calling them "Lowers" (this phrase eventually became common and non offensive). He raised an army, stronger than ever seen before. So, for 242 years, until 742, Antarctica was war-ravaged. Until The Battle of Unnumbered Tears, the worst battle in history, when the Brilliance defeated Malcur. The Confederate Act, set down by Finwe, established the Confederacy on December 6, 742. Later, around 1000, Nightmare made his first appearance. Nightmare was previously known as Anthodiel, a scientist who's creation of a parasite was branded as evil by Finwe. He poisoned nearly all the rivers with the X-Virus, which, along with creating an army for Nightmare, imprinted the X-Virus genetically into penguin DNA, so by the year 2000, nearly every penguin in Antarctica had it somewhere. Nightmare and his army marched forth to Ard Mhaca, where they demanded control of the Confederacy. They were met by Marcus Kwiksilver, chief of the HP military. Nightmare and Marcus agreed to duel for control of the confederacy. They dueled at dawn the next day, and Nightmare poisoned Marcus's sword-wielding flipper so that he could not go on dueling. Luckily, a penguin appeared out of nowhere and defeated Nightmare, then vanished. Nightmare went into hiding, along with his army. The Confederacy flourished throughout it's many long years. This early era of this country ended circa 1060, when the Mid High Penguin Confederacy Began. Currency The currency of the Confederacy was the Ingot. Each coin bears a traditional High Penguin design and the province that it is from. The province didn't matter, because in these days currency was valued by the metal, not where it was from. There were three denominations of coins. A coin made of Gold, called the Ingot, a coin made of Silver, called the Sovereign, and one of Copper, called the Echo. The Ingot was the highest valued. There are 17 Sovereigns in one Ingot, and there are 29 Echo in a Sovereign, or, 493 Echo in an Ingot. The images found on coins include giants trailing prisonerson rope, horsemen charging into battle, keepers and first chicks, skulls and chariot wheels, thunderbolts and lightning, the sun and the moon. They are miniature masterpieces of surreal art. The coins were either 'struck' or 'cast'. Both methods required a substantial degree of knowledge. Striking a blank coin formed in a clay was one way. After forming the blank, it would have been flattened out before striking with a die made from iron or bronze. The tiny details engraved on dies were just a few millimeters in diameter. Casting a coin required a different technique. They were produced by pouring molten alloy into a set of molds which were broken apart when the metal had cooled. Language The lower class penguins spoke Penguinian, while most of the other areas of the confed spoke English and Pingoin, a dialect of Penguinian. Places Geography Flag, Motto, and Anthem Goverment Inhabitants Villains Culture See Also *High Penguins *The Silmarils *The Two Trees *Elemental Amulets *Arda *Triskelle *Finwe *Ulmos External Links Category:Rooms Category:Countries Category:High Penguins